


"No Shower Sex"

by Bittodeath



Series: Daichi Rarepair Week 2017 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Humor, Interruption, Kissing, M/M, No Sex, Showers, Things get steamy but no actual sex, falling, side MatsuHanaSuga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9629825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: Written for Daichi Rarepair Week, prompts Same Team AU and Injury.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Alright here we go, I posted these in advance to be sure they'd be here on time.

Oikawa stopped beside Iwaizumi.

“You’re staring”, he crooned in his ear.

Startled, Iwaizumi jumped before bumping Oikawa’s head.

“Shut up Trashykawa”, he growled, his ears turning red.  
“I’m not blaming you it would be hard not to stare”, Oikawa retorted, eyes on the other side of the gym.

Daichi was there, thighs straining under his shorts as he squatted, training the first years and showing them how to perfection their receives. The captain was unaware of the adoration in the eyes of the first years, and completely oblivious of Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s staring. He looked up and saw them staring, quirking his eyebrows and then mouthing a “what are you doing?”

Oikawa smirked and blew him a kiss, which made Daichi frown and turn beet red.

“Captain? Are you alright?” one of the first years said, snapping Daichi out of his staring.  
“Yeah, yeah, of course!” Daichi replied. “Oikawa, instead of slacking off, set us a few balls! Iwaizumi, you spike them!”  
“Hai!” the two of them answered before running towards them.

Practice ended without more disturbance and both Iwaizumi and Oikawa were exhausted when Daichi let them go, dragging their feet back to the showers.

“So, what were you two staring at?” he asked, and they both startled, spinning on their heels and gasping at the sight.

Daichi was standing there, his arms crossed over his naked chest, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“Captain”, Oikawa instinctively said, and Iwaizumi saw the twitch in Daichi’s fingers.  
“Say that again”, the spiker said, eyes strained on Daichi’s muscles.  
“Captain.”

Daichi clearly shivered, breathing sharply as he stared at his two boyfriends. Slowly, he turned, bolted the door and then turned again. He could see the hunger in Iwaizumi’s eyes, and he loved that. Iwaizumi and Oikawa exchanged a look, and once more Daichi regretted the fact that these two knew each other since they were kids. He gasped when Iwaizumi suddenly picked him up and carried him to the showers.

“Don’t strain your back”, he still murmured, shivering at the feeling of Iwaizumi’s lips pressed against his stomach, fingers gripping his short jet-black hair.

He could see Oikawa following with a smirk, shedding his clothes as he went and revealing how gorgeous he was. Tall and lean, supple and graceful, he was a complete opposite to the both of them. He closed the distance between him and Iwaizumi, wrapping his arms around his waist, hands resting on Daichi’s lower back, tilting his head back. Daichi got the hint and managed to bend slightly to kiss his lips, until Iwaizumi groaned and slammed him against the wall.

Daichi started to laugh when his back pushed the button and water suddenly fell on all the three of them, their clothes sticking to their bodies, Oikawa screeching as his hair flattened on his head and Iwaizumi groaning as it dissolved his gel.

“Iwa-chan” Oikawa whined, “couldn’t you slam him just a little bit more to the left?!”  
“Shut up Lamekawa and get your ass over here”, Iwaizumi hissed.

Daichi definitely doubled over when the fire alarm started to ring, resulting in Iwaizumi putting him down and the three of them rushing outside, dripping and still flush from the warmth of the water and how frustrating it was to be interrupted. Daichi was about to reach for the door when he heard a loud crash followed by a cry of pain: Oikawa had slipped as he exited the shower and fallen face first on the floor.

“Shit”, he mumbled before rushing to him. “Open the door”, he cried to Iwaizumi, “we need to get out.”

He picked up his slightly stunned boyfriend, cursing even more when Oikawa’s nose started to bleed, his palms and knees scratched from his fall, and went out. Iwaizumi followed him with a towel that he immediately draped around Oikawa, not matter the fact that the setter was only in his underwear and the two of them half-naked. The fire alarm soon ceased to ring off, but they didn’t notice it, too focused on Oikawa and making sure he was well.

It took a few minutes but his nose stopped bleeding and he stopped feeling dizzy, Daichi’s hand gripping his wet hair tightly. He smiled softly.

“No more fooling around in the showers”, he murmured, and Oikawa slightly nodded.  
“You were damn sexy though”, Iwaizumi murmured in his ear, “not like Assikawa over here.”  
“Mean, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa retorted faintly.  
“You’re not sexy Tooru”, Daichi said. “You’re entrancing.”

Oikawa gasped in his arms and Iwaizumi smiled softly before kissing Daichi’s temple.

“No shower sex today”, he said, his arm draped over Daichi’s shoulders.

They heard a snicker and rose their heads only to see Sugawara cackling madly, his arm around Hanamaki’s waist, and Matsukawa snickering beside them, his phone in hand. He had probably taken a few photos and was showing them to the two others.

“Oh my God I love this one Daichi’s face is priceless”, Sugawara said between two fits of laughter. “And Iwaizumi looks like a deer caught in the headlights!”

Daichi and Iwaizumi exchanged a glance.

“Revenge?”  
“Revenge.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, don't hesitate to comment or anything, my rarepair trash-heart will gladly squeal with you!


End file.
